The present invention relates to a system and method of custom fitting articles, and in particular to a post-manufacturing customization system and method of custom fitting an article of footwear.
Methods of heating an article of footwear to mold one or more portions of the article of footwear have been previously proposed. Tuhkru et al. (U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2006/0049181) teaches a system for breaking in leather shoes. Tuhkru teaches a system that uses two bags filled with sea salt, gravel or other material that can hold heat that are heated in a microwave for several minutes. Tuhkru teaches that the bags are then placed inside of the shoes and the shoes containing the bags are then placed in a heat conservation bag. The process is completed by cooling the heated shoes on the foot.
Other systems and methods of molding an article of footwear to a wearer's foot have been proposed. Typically, other systems rely on a combination of heat and an applied vacuum to mold the article of footwear to the wearer's foot. The vacuum is used to apply an outside force to the article of footwear. The outside force from the vacuum presses the footwear against the wearer's foot and molds the footwear to the shape of the foot. However, these types of systems require use of a vacuum or some other apparatus to create pressure on the outside of the footwear. Thus, additional equipment not included in the container with the article of footwear must be purchased or obtained to mold the article of footwear to wearer's foot.